


The Unfinished Papers: Twin Peaks

by the_technicolor_whiscash



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: M/M, collection of bits and pieces, some are more shippy than others, unfinished stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_technicolor_whiscash/pseuds/the_technicolor_whiscash
Summary: A collection of bits and pieces from unfinished, never-before-seen fics of mine. Usually whatever paragraphs seemed the most interesting. Most of these stories I never planned to finish, so I figured I would post them here instead, in a collection.





	The Unfinished Papers: Twin Peaks

**Author's Note:**

> i figured that i had enough unfinished content for tp to do one of these too. why dont i finish things. is it because of my fear of commitment.

From _Confessions in the Night_

“Harry,” Dale began, anxiously tapping his fingers on the armrest, “there’s something I feel like I have to tell you.”

“Sure, Coop. Shoot.”

Dale took a deep breath. The two of them were on a stakeout, which was never the most interesting part of the job. They had been sitting in the dark for several hours, before he realized that it was the opportune moment to get something off of his chest. 

 

\----------------

From _Dealing with the Mouse Problem_

When Harry found a mouse face-first inside a doughnut, he realized that it was finally time to deal with the looming mouse problem. They had been coexisting in the Sheriff’s Department for a while now, but the doughnuts were sacred. Plus, it was getting a little irritating, seeing them scurrying around all the time. So he decided to call a meeting to discuss potential options. 

“We have to talk about the mouse problem.” He said, standing at the head of the conference room table. “Because I found one of them in the doughnuts this morning.”

A collective cringe came from the deputies.

 

\----------------

From _A Secret Admirer_

“Morning, Lucy.” Harry muttered, as he walked by her window. 

“Good morning, Sheriff Truman.” She looked up from her morning newspaper. “There’s a fresh pot of coffee. Figured you might need it.”

“Thanks.” He stumbled his way into their tiny excuse of a breakroom and poured himself the first of many cups. After grabbing the first available donut, he headed into his office. 

It took him a moment to realize that there was something on his desk that had not been there the day before. It was a single red rose, laying across his desk. There was no letter, no markings to designate who it had been from. 

 

\----------------

From _Where Are You Tonight_

Dale awoke with a splitting headache, face down into the pillow. He never slept face down. But he must’ve literally just fallen into bed last night. 

Truthfully, he didn’t remember much of the night before. He spent a few minutes racking his brain, but all that appeared were vague memories of drinking very alcoholic beverages. 

Slowly, he turned himself over onto his back, spreading his arms out wide. His right arm collided with something warm, but his head was too fuzzy to think about what that may have been. Instead of assessing the situation further, he fell back to sleep.

\----------------

From _Flour, Eggs, Honey_

No, what Coop really enjoyed was baking. Cakes, pies, brownies, the like. And not to toot his own horn, but he was pretty good at it. But he had had absolutely no chance to bake anything his entire time in Twin Peaks. It was time for him to find a place to settle down. Buy a house. Plant a garden. Maybe get a cat. 

And Coop had grown fond of Twin Peaks. It had its fair share of problems, but it was a great place to be. It was the place he wanted to live when he retired from the FBI. He had been thinking a lot about retirement lately. Mainly when he talked to Harry, the good-looking, noble sheriff of Twin Peaks. 

 

\----------------

From _Freeway to Heaven_ a Road Trip AU

Dale didn’t know the difference between a highway and a freeway, but at this point, he didn’t care. Taking a road trip across country seemed like a great idea at the time, but after a hundred miles of corn fields and a splitting headache, he wondered whether or not this had been a good idea after all. 

He pulled in to a little roadside diner, rubbing the tiredness out of his eyes. A good cup of coffee and a greasy breakfast, that was what he needed. 

Sitting up at the counter, Dale glanced over the menu. It had the usual diner fare, at the usual diner prices. Nothing if not reliable.


End file.
